


Kitten

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Cat Nanase Haruka, Cat/Human Hybrids, Coach Tachibana Makoto, Confused Tachibana Makoto, Flustered Tachibana Makoto, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto, Jealous Nanase Haruka, M/M, Magic, MakoRin bros, One-Sided Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto, Possessive Nanase Haruka, Tokyo AU, Top Nanase Haruka, harumako, overprotective Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto finds a lost little black kitten and decides to take it home. From there on, Makoto and the kitten have become great friends, until somehow the kitten became a grown man with cat ears and a tail, who is also completely naked.What could go wrong?





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic based on another doujinshi I found on Pixiv, won't this be exciting!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and hope you like it!

In a small cafe, where the sound of customers are coming in and out, people ordering their drinks and cakes, and many people chattering with their friends, a tall brown haired man with green eyes was talking to his childhood friend with red hair and shark like teeth.

"How's coaching little kids going?"

"It's going great, thanks for asking. What about you? How's training to be in the Olympics going Rin?"

"It's fine, though I'm glad I'm on break now, gives me plenty of time to hang out with my best bud," Rin grinned. Makoto smiled at him and the two started chuckling. It has been awhile since the two gone their separate ways once they realized their dreams. Rin wanting to be part of the Olympics, and Makoto wanting to teach little kids how to swim. Life was great, but that doesn't mean the two don't miss each other.

"Have you been calling your folks?" Rin asked.

"I have, they also said to tell you if I ever see you that they said hi," Makoto said.

"Well tell them I said hi and also say I miss them," Rin said.

"Sure thing," the two went silent and the only noise between the two was tea cups clinking on the plate and them sipping on their drinks. Makoto looked at Rin and continued feeling guilty. He remembered how when he and Rin were saying goodbye as Rin was about to leave for Australia, Rin just confessed to him.

"...I love you Makoto," Rin said.

"...I love you too?" Makoto was confused.

"No you idiot...I mean...I like you like you and...I want us to be more than friends," Rin said.

Makoto was surprised, he didn't know what to say. He does care a lot for Rin, he does enjoy having Rin around, but being more than friends with Rin was never something he thought of doing. He couldn't imagine them being together, he couldn't imagine them being more than friends. He rejected Rin's confession.

"I...I'm so sorry Rin...I'm so sorry," Makoto started crying. He didn't want this to end their friendship.

"...Hey, it's alright you idiot...I had a feeling you weren't into me like that...just...just forget about it okay?"

"No! ...that'll only make things worse...I don't want to forget about your feelings Rin...you're my best friend and you deserve better...so...please don't tell me to forget about them," Makoto said.

Rin looked at him and started crying himself, "Geez...this is why I fell for you in the first place you idiot...now it's going to be harder for me to get over it."

"...I know...I know...I'm sorry," Makoto said.

Rin laughed, but tears continued falling out of his eyes, "hey...don't say sorry...I'll be busy training, so I'll have something to occupy my mind...now you better stop crying, or else I'm going to get angry that you're not doing okay in school because you were too troubled by my confession," Rin said.

Makoto sniffled, but put on a smile, "okay...I...I'll miss you Rin," Makoto said.

"I'll miss you too," Rin said.

Makoto pulled him into a hug and he could feel Rin return the hug, and crying gently into his shoulder. Makoto held him tightly and hope they will be okay.

"Alright, enough of this mushy stuff...better get going, my plane is going to leave soon," Rin said.

"Alright...I call you," Makoto said.

"You better," Rin said. He lifted his hand and formed it into a fist. Makoto smiled and gave Rin a fist bump.

Makoto watched him leave, but deep down, he knew he was still sad.

Ever since then, it took almost two weeks until the two started talking again, and everything felt like it was before. However, as they planned to meet at that cafe, things became awkward once more.

"...Oi, you're not thinking about that time I...you know...are you?"

"...Well...you gotta admit, we continued talking through our phones...meeting face to face seems...awkward ever since then," Makoto said.

"I know what you mean..."

"...So...are we good now?" Makoto asked as anxiety started crawling up his neck.

"...We're good you idiot," Rin raised his hand for a fist bump, and Makoto happily gave him the fist bump.

Makoto sighed in relief, knowing that his friendship with Rin isn't over, but a new thought did come to his mind. Even though Makoto doesn't see Rin as a potential boyfriend, he does wonder what it would feel like dating someone. The thought almost makes Makoto blushed.

"...You're thinking about something aren't ya? Does big old Mako have a crush on someone?" Rin teased.

"it's nothing like that," Makoto laughed, "it's just...I don't know...I do...would like to date someone...I just don't know if I'll find the right guy."

"I understand, falling in love is the easy part, but finding the perfect person is the hard part," Rin said.

"I guess..." Makoto said.

"...You'll find someone soon, even if it isn't me or anyone we know...you'll find someone soon," Rin said.

Makoto looked at him and smiles, "thanks Rin."The two enjoyed each other's company and drinking their tea.

When the sun started setting, the two said their goodbyes and departed. Makoto was back to his apartment when he suddenly hears a quiet meow. Makoto looked around, but saw no one. He was about to start walking again, but there was suddenly another quiet meow. Makoto looked down and spots something black moving towards a small shrub. Makoto bent down and peered inside the shrub. He saw blue eyes. Makoto squeaked in fear and fell back, but suddenly hears another meow. Makoto realized it was a small kitten.

"Hey there little buddy..." Makoto said quietly, as to not scare the kitten. The kitten continue to look at him, but refused to come closer. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." Makoto held up his hand and the kitten sniffed Makoto's finger. The kitten started walking closer to Makoto till it was fully out of the shrub. Makoto smiled at the small kitten and gently pet it. It's fur was really silky, almost like human hair honestly. Makoto gently picked up the kitten and looked at it. "You must be very hungry...why don't we go back to my place and I feed you?"

The cat meowed in response. Makoto smiled at the kitten.

"Alright, looks like you're coming home with me little buddy," Makoto said. Makoto carried the kitten back to his apartment.

* * *

Makoto didn't have any cat food, but he did find a can of mackerel in his cupboard.

"Huh...don't remember buying this..." Makoto looked at the expiration label and was glad it hadn't expired yet. He opened the lid and poured the mackerel onto a plate. He placed the plate on the counter where the black kitten was sitting. "Here you go." The kitten looked at the mackerel, and with one little sniff, the kitten immediately started eating the mackerel. Makoto chuckled at how much the kitten seems to enjoy the mackerel, "you must really like mackerel."

"Meow," the kitten meowed and resumed eating the mackerel. Makoto chuckled once more and gently pet the kitten.

Makoto looked at the clock and sighed, "well...it's a bit late to take you to a shelter...guess I'll take you tomorrow morning." Makoto said. The kitten looked at him, as if telling Makoto to not take him to the shelter, Makoto almost chuckled at the thought. "Hey come on...don't give me that look. You deserve a good home with a nice family, I'm sure you'll get adopted in no time, especially when you're still so young." The kitten continued to look at him and started to growl in annoyance. Makoto took a step back in surprised, but sighed. "Come on, don't be like that." The kitten finished eating its mackerel and turned its back away from Makoto with its nose up high. Makoto sighed once more and decided to let the kitten be.

Makoto decided to watch some television before he went to bed. He looked at the corner of his eyes and still noticed that the kitten was still angry at him. Never once in Makoto's life has a cat ever shown anger towards him, at least, not in a noticeable way. The kitten continued to glare at him, as if daring him to take him to the shelter.

Makoto tried to watch what was on the television, but it was hard when the kitten continued glaring at him. With a sigh, Makoto turned of the television and decided to get ready for bed. He looked at the kitten and decided to walk towards it. The kitten continues to glare at him and looked like it was ready to scratch Makoto's hand with its claws.

"Hey, I'm not taking you to the shelter till tomorrow, so relax. I'm just taking you to a comfy place to sleep," Makoto said. The kitten continued glaring at him, but when those giant gentle hands picked him up, its tension melted away. Makoto careful place the kitten on the sofa and put some blankets around it. Makoto gently pet the kitten and smiled at him. "Night," Makoto turned off the lights to the living room and headed inside his bedroom. The kitten watch him leave, then quickly got up and followed Makoto. Luckily for the kitten, Makoto didn't fully close the door, so the kitten easily sneaked in.

Once the kitten entered Makoto's bedroom, it stopped and watch Makoto undress before entering the bathroom for a quick shower. The kitten started getting red when it saw Makoto naked for a moment. The door opened once the shower was turned off, and Makoto, fully dressed, was heading towards his bed. At that moment, the kitten started moving. The kitten had a hard time getting on the bed, but still managed to climb all the way to the top.

"H-huh? What are you doing here?" Makoto asked when he finally noticed the kitten.

"Meow," the kitten said, then proceeded heading towards Makoto till it was lying down next to him.

"You can't sleep here..." Makoto said. The kitten didn't care. It continued to settle itself on the bed next to Makoto. Makoto sighed and gently chuckled. "Alright...guess one night wouldn't hurt, especially since you're going to the shelter tomorrow." Makoto hears a low growl, Makoto laughs. "You're really one strange kitten." Makoto gently pets the kitten and started falling asleep. Makoto did not realized the kitten moved from its position till it was lying on top of Makoto's chest.

* * *

It took awhile, but Makoto managed to catch the kitten and make it to a nearby shelter. After Makoto told the employee about the kitten, the woman nodded and told Makoto to wait for a bit to check and make sure they prepare a cage for the kitten.

Makoto sat on the bench and waited patiently. The kitten in his arms continued to squirm, wanting to escape. The kitten then resorted into biting Makoto's hands and fingers.

"Hey, cut that out," Makoto flinched when the kitten bit him.

"Meow!"

"Look...I know you don't want to be here, but I can't take care of you...you deserve something better. A nice family to take care of you," Makoto said. The kitten would not relax, it continued trying to wiggle itself out of Makoto's grasp.

"Tachibana-san, the cage is not set up, we shall take care of the kitten," the employee said.

"Thank you...please...make sure it goes to a good home," Makoto said.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he is comfortable while he stays with us, and judging from how cute he is, I'm sure a nice family will adopt him very soon," the employee said.

"Alright...well...guess this is goodbye..." Makoto said. The kitten looked at him with sad blue eyes. Makoto almost didn't want to leave, but he knew he has students to teach soon. "Bye." Makoto turned around and left, not daring to turn back.

For the rest of the day, Makoto's mind couldn't help but wander back to the kitten. He wondered if the kitten was comfortable, he wondered if the kitten was happy, he wondered if the kitten was going to find a good owner. Makoto's mind was so full on the kitten that it was almost ridiculous on how much Makoto was thinking about a random cat he found on the street.

When Makoto finished work and was heading home, he saw that the fish store was having a sell on fresh mackerel. Makoto didn't know why, but he decided to buy the mackerel and take it home. At least he'll have something to eat for dinner that aren't cup noodles. When Makoto entered his apartment, he practically screamed in surprised.

"W-what!?" Right there, sitting on Makoto's couch was the black kitten. Makoto recognized it as the same kitten because of those stunning blue eyes and how the kitten seemed to be making a stoic face.

"Meow," the kitten meowed and out of nowhere, it jumped from the couch and landed straight on Makoto's face.

"Ah!" Makoto stumbled back till he was on the ground. Makoto let go of the mackerel till is was lying next to Makoto. The kitten sniffed the air and seemed happy to see the mackerel. The kitten immediately started looking at Makoto, as if telling him to hurry up and cook the fish already. Makoto looked at the kitten and started to laugh. "I have no idea how you got out...but...I'm somewhat glad I can see you again."

"Meow," the kitten meowed, most likely telling Makoto to shut up and hurry up with cooking up the fish.

"...Guess you're staying," Makoto laughs. He stood up and picked up the kitten in his hands. He picked up the fish and started cooking it. Once he served the fish to the kitten, it immediately ate it happily. "You're really one strange cat."

"Meow," the kitten said as if saying, 'what else is new?'

Makoto enjoyed the rest of dinner with his new pet and friend.

* * *

"Huh...since you'll be staying with me...guess we got to give you a name huh?"

"Meow."

"Right...well...then how about...Prince?" the kitten glared at him with disgust. "No huh? How about...um...Mackerel?" The kitten thought about it, but Makoto realized he didn't like the idea of calling the cat after a type of fish, especially one that the cat likes eating so much. "Hmm...well..." Makoto picked up the kitten and looked at its eyes. The kitten looked at him and Makoto suddenly got an idea. "Haruka...Haru for short." Makoto said.

"Meow," the kitten said as if accepting the suggestion.

"Haru it is then," Makoto smiled. He cradled Haru in his arms. "Well it's late, better get to bed." Makoto place Haru on his bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Meow?" Haru started following Makoto to the bathroom.

"H-hold it! You can't come in here when I'm changing, just because you're a cat doesn't mean I'm going to show my naked body to you," Makoto said. Haru looked at him as if trying to say that he already saw Makoto naked. Makoto started to blush at the thought and immediately closed the door.

Haru waited for him and sighed, "idiot."

Once Makoto finished dressing, he and Haru went to bed. "I should probably buy you a cat bed or something..." Haru simply laid itself on Makoto's chest. "I guess you sleeping here isn't so bad."

"Meow," Haru meowed.

"...Goodnight, Haru," Makoto said. Makoto happily kisses Haru on the nose. Haru looked at him and Makoto swore he thought Haru was blushing. Haru calmed down and gently purred itself to sleep. Makoto smiled at his new friend and the two fell asleep.

* * *

From then on, Makoto and Haru were very close. Makoto would always feed Haru mackerel, Haru would always lay next to Makoto on the couch while he was reading or watching TV, Haru would allow himself to sleep on top of Makoto's chest, and Makoto would kiss Haru on the nose. They were happy.

However, Rin somehow convinced Makoto to try dating.

"Come on Mako...it's been way too long, I think it's time you go out there and find someone, heck I would do it myself if I wasn't so busy with training," Rin said.

"I don't know Rin..."

"Come on, if you don't get out there and start dating, you'll end up a cat lady...or cat man," Rin said. Haru hissed at him from the couch. Rin glared at the cat. "I seriously can't believe you kept this thing."

"I thought you like cats?"

"I do, but this one is a pain in my ass since day one we met," Rin said.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Makoto said.

"This little bastard scratched my hand!"

"Well...you gotta admit that you're very intimidating with those sharp teeth of yours," Makoto said.

"My teeth are fine!" Rin said.

"You sure? I remember you started bleeding when you accidentally bit your tongue," Makoto chuckled.

"Shut up you!" Rin said as he tackled Makoto. Makoto started laughing as he try to push Rin off of him, and Rin was enjoying hitting Makoto with one of the cushions. Haru did not like this one bit. "Ow!"

"Haru!"

Haru hissed after it scratched Rin's hand.

"You little..." Haru started to growl as his fur started standing up.

"Alright you two, knock it off," Makoto said as he picked up Haru and kissed him on the nose. Haru soon relaxed after that.

"That's not fair, I'm the one who got hurt here," Rin said. Makoto chuckled and kissed Rin's hand.

"Better?"

"...I-idiot! I'm not fucking five," Rin started blushing. Haru glared at him, but remain calm for Makoto's sake.

"...You know Rin...maybe I can give that whole dating thing a try," Makoto said. Both Rin and Haru looked at him, surprised.

"You sure you're up for it?"

"...Yeah...yeah I am, might as well and see if I can get myself a boyfriend," Makoto said. Haru growled and started pulling on Makoto's sleeve with his teeth. "Hey, you're going to stretch out the collar if you do that Haru," Makoto said as he set Haru down.

"Meow!" Haru started meowing very loudly and Makoto tried to calm him down.

"Geez, what got into that cat of yours?"

"I-I don't know, he has never done this before..." Makoto said.

"...You don't think he's jealous...do you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Rin, cat don't get jealous," Makoto said. Unfortunately, Haru was jealous. He didn't want to see his owner that he fell in love with to start dating. He wants Makoto all to himself.

"Anyways, I'm going to set you up a date, I'll text you all the details," Rin said.

"Thanks Rin," Makoto said.

"Well better get going and calm down that stupid cat of yours," Rin said.

"He's not stupid, heck, he has to be the smartest cat I've ever met," Makoto said.

"Yeah yeah, see you later Mako," Rin said as he fist bump Makoto.

Makoto watch him leave and turned his attention back on the meowing Haru.

"Haru, what's wrong? Are you hungry?" Makoto asked.

"Meow!"

"Are you...thirsty?"

"Meow Meow!"

"Haru...I don't know what you're saying..."

"Don't date!" Makoto lifted his head and looked around. He could have sworn he heard someone yelling at him to not go on the date. Makoto looked around once more before turning to look at his kitten.

"...You didn't...no of course not, there's no way," Makoto laughs. He pets his kitten then heads off to the kitchen to prepare some dinner.

"...Idiot," Haru sighed and laid down on the couch.

* * *

Makoto started going on dates after that, but that doesn't mean all of his dates were ever successful. On his first date, the guy was sweet and nice, but when Makoto took him home, the guy immediately started sneezing.

"D-do you have a c-cat!?"

"Y-yes?"

"I-I'm a-allergic t-to....achoo!" the man sneezed on Makoto's face. They never contacted each other after that.

The second date went well like the first, but he was a bit touchy when Makoto invited him over to his place.

"U-um...aren't we going a bit too fast? T-this is only our first date after all..." Makoto said.

"Come on, everybody knows that if both parties like each other enough, they don't wait till the second date," Makoto's date said.

"I-I don't know..."

"Come on Mako...just relax and let me do all the-" Haru suddenly came out of nowhere and scratched the man's hand. "Ow! Fuck! Stupid cat!" the man was about to kick Haru, but Makoto stopped him.

"I think you need to leave," Makoto said angrily. After that, Makoto spent the rest of the night, sitting on the couch with Haru on his lap, and stroking Haru's fur. Haru was very happy.

On the third and final date, Makoto decided to make sure not to invite the date over to his apartment, however, as Makoto waited and waited, he realized that his date was a no show.

"Can I get anything else for you dear?" the waitress asked.

"...I'm fine, I'll just get the check thank you," Makoto sighed.

"...Date was a no show?"

"Yep."

"Didn't even bother sending you a text?"

"Yeah..."

"...Screw him, you deserve better," the waitress said.

"Thanks," Makoto smiled. He paid for the food he ordered while waiting and left the restaurant.

Haru was happy to see him come back home, but he noticed that his owner had a sad look on his face.

"Meow?"

"Hey Haru...don't worry about me...just another terrible date," Makoto said.

"Meow..." Haru walked over and rubbed his head against Makoto's leg. Makoto chuckled and bent down, he pet Haru's head.

"I wish you were human so I could date you, you seem like the perfect type for me," Makoto chuckled.

"Meow!" Haru looked at him with so much excitement and hope.

Makoto laughs at how his cat looks, "sorry Haru...I didn't mean to get your hopes up...I mean...I guess I would date you...if you were human, but you aren't, you're just my cute little kitten."

Haru gave him a look then huffed in annoyance. Makoto laughs as he watched his cat walk away with his nose up, he knew his kitten would make him feel better. Makoto looked at the time and decided to head to bed early.

"Come on Haru, let's get some sleep," Makoto said.

"Meow," Haru meowed in agreement. The two headed towards the bedroom and Makoto was too tired to take a shower now, so he simply stripped out of his clothes and put on his night clothes, not even once caring that Haru was staring at him, almost intently.

"Come on you peeping tom, let's get to bed," Makoto said. Makoto climbed into bed, and Haru did the same. Once Haru was on top of Makoto's chest, Makoto smiled at him and kissed his nose. "I really do wish you were human...maybe you would be the perfect boyfriend."

"Meow..."

"...I love you too Haru," Makoto said. Makoto laid his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

"...I'll try Makoto...I'll try my best to be human for you...maybe then you'll love me more seriously..."

* * *

Makoto woke up once it was already six in the morning, but he suddenly felt something heavy on his body.

"Haru? Are you eating too much? You feel heavier than usual," Makoto said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"That's rude of you to say," a voice suddenly said.

Makoto opened his eyes and instead of seeing the cute, black kitten lying on his chest, he sees a man with black hair, blue eyes, and completely naked, lying on top of him.

"W-who are you!?" Makoto shrieked when he pushed the man off of him and pulled the covers to his chest.

"It's me, Haru," Haru said nonchalantly.

"W-what? Y-you can't be Haru, Haru is a small little kitten, not a full grown, completely naked man!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Alright...then how would I know that you like singing in the shower so much? Or when you told me you had a nightmare where you were completely naked and had a dragon tattoo right on your-"

"Okay okay I get it!" Makoto blushed as he covered Haru's mouth. "...So...you're really Haru?" Haru nodded. "...How's that...possible?"

"Well...I wasn't a normal cat in the first place, how'd you think I escape the shelter and find my way back here?"

"...How did you...escape?"

"It's complicated, but you might want to make sure you don't take me anywhere near that place for about...forever," Haru said.

"...Okay...so if you are my cat...why are you human?" Makoto asked.

"It's because you said you would date me if I was human," Haru said.

"W-what? I was joking!" Makoto blushed.

"Well I'm serious, so let's be together Makoto, I'll cook you mackerel this time and you won't have to clean my litter box anymore," Haru said.

"T-that's not the point here Haru! ...Look...I didn't really mean that I would date you if you were human...I just said that just to make myself feel better...besides...how can I date someone that was originally my cat for the last two months?" Makoto said.

"I'll try my best to be human and not act like my original self," Haru said.

"Okay...then how are you going to be human when you have cat ears and a tail?" Makoto said.

Haru was surprised, he looked at the mirror in the room and was surprised to still see cat ears and his cat tail. "Damn...guess I still need to work on that..."

"You think?"

"...I could always wear a hat and I'm sure if I wear sweatpants then my tail won't hurt," Haru said.

"T-that's not the point Haru...look...why don't you turn back into a cat and forget that any of this ever happen...I might even consider keeping you even though...I know you're a magical cat that can turn...into a human being...oh god..." Makoto covered his face with his hands.

"I'm not sure we can do that...especially when I've seen you naked multiple times as a cat," Haru said.

"...Oh god...and I didn't even mind you looking at me..." Makoto groaned.

"Makoto...please...please give me a chance...I know I can make you happy...so please..." Haru looked up at him and Makoto knows that look. It was the look cat Haru would give him whenever he wants something from Makoto, whether it was a back scratch, mackerel, or a little swim in the bathtub. Usually it was for mackerel or a swim.

"No...I'm not...I'm not going to fall for that now that...y-you're human..." Makoto said.

"Makoto..." Haru said as he placed his hand on top of Makoto's. That did it.

"...A-alright...alright...just...work on getting those ears and that tail to disappear and we'll...go out on a date," Makoto said.

"Alright, I'll get ready," Haru said as he stood up on Makoto's bed.

"P-put on some clothes!" Makoto shrieked as his face became completely red.

* * *

After finding some clothes that would fit Haru, the two headed out. Makoto didn't know where to go or what they should do, it wasn't until the two decide to head to the park.

"Alright, so the park is a big place, so stick with me and don't go anywhere to far...Haru? ...Haru...." Makoto looked around and realized his humanized cat was gone. "Haru! Haru!"

"Makoto?"

"Wah! Oh uh...hey Rin...how are you," Makoto said.

"Good...what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you usually spend your day offs at home and watching crappy dramas on TV," Rin said.

"W-well...I thought I would spend the day at the park...t-that's all," Makoto said.

"Uh huh...well you usually don't like leaving your cat alone during your day offs as well," Rin said.

"W-well...I'm making it an exception because-"

"Because he's on a date with me," Haru suddenly popped out of nowhere. Makoto was glad, but he realized that Haru had some grass in his hair.

"...Who is he?"

"He's um...he's my..."

"I'm his date," Haru said.

"Really? Without me setting it up for you this time Mako?" Rin smirked.

"Well hey...why not I try getting myself a date...you know?" Makoto smiled nervously and hoped Rin doesn't suspect anything.

"Alright, let's see if Mr. Date is a good match for you," Rin leaned forward and started inspecting Haru from head to toe. Rin made an annoyed face. "For some reason...your date reminds me of your stupid cat."

"R-really now?" Makoto started sweating nervously.

"...Yep...he's a perfect match for you, if he reminds me of your stupid cat then you'll both get along just fine," Rin sighed.

"Right...you have no idea," Makoto said.

"Well I'll let you to it, and don't have too much fun you two," Rin smirked.

"E-eh?" Makoto started to blush. Rin left the two and Makoto groaned. "That was close, glad he didn't bother asking for your name."

"Even if he did, he still wouldn't think that I was your cat, he's too stupid to figure that out," Haru said.

"Seriously, what is your problem with Rin? He's my best friend you know," Makoto said.

"...I know he likes you...he has that smell...and I don't want him to take you away from me," Haru said.

"...Haru...why do you like me so much?" Makoto asked.

"...You chose me..."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"...Makoto...you were the only one to stop and help me...you didn't bother checking if I had rabies, you didn't bother if I was too dirty...you just help me without a second thought. You took me to your home and fed me...you even let me sleep in your bed...that's the most help I've ever received from a human being...so thank you...and...this is why I love you," Haru said.

Makoto blushed, he never knew his cat loved him to that degree. Makoto didn't know what to do, he does love Haru, but he's still his cat. He didn't know how to feel about him. Makoto remembers all the times he spent with Haru, like when he first met him, or how Haru made him feel better when he was stressed from work. He enjoys spending time with Haru, just as much as Rin, but he didn't know if he wanted to date someone who was practically like a second best friend to him.

"Makoto...don't think so much," Haru said.

"How'd you..."

"We spend so much time together...I guess you could say I can sorta know what you're thinking," Haru smiled.

That smile did it. Makoto's heart was thumping, he started feeling nervous, he felt confuse.

"H-Haru...um...I...I..." Makoto stuttered, he didn't know what to say to him, he could practically hear his heart beating.

"...Let's go home," Haru said.

"...Y-yes Haru," Makoto blushed. Haru grabbed his hand and the two headed back home. Makoto can already tell what they'll be doing, but for some reason, he didn't really mind, as long as it's Haru.

* * *

"H-Haru...I'm not sure about this anymore...maybe we should stop," Makoto said as he tried to hide his naked body with his blanket.

"We already kissed on the bed, and we also took off each other's clothes, we're suppose to be having sex by now," Haru said.

"Seriously, how do you know this?"

"I may have seen some of that porn that Rin shows you whenever he comes by," Haru said.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Makoto exclaimed.

"How can I sleep when I keep hearing a female moaning in pleasure and you squeaking in embarrassment," Haru said.

"How embarrassing," Makoto groaned.

"...Alright, since you're embarrassed..."

"Thank you Haru," Makoto sighed.

"...I'll start here...just to ease your tension," Haru said.

"Eh?" Makoto watch him lower his head till he was near his fully erect cock. "W-wait!" Too late, Makoto starts licking it. "A-ah! H-Haru!"

"What? You're enjoying it aren't you?"

"I...I am...b-but do you have to do it in this weird position?" Makoto exclaimed. Instead of Haru's body facing away from him, Makoto's view was blocked by Haru's body, and Makoto flushed when he could see how aroused Haru was.

"Well this is a more comfortable position, especially when my tail can reach you like this," Haru said.

"T-tail? What do you-" suddenly Makoto saw Haru's tail moving till they reached his nipples. "W-wah! Why is it doing that!?" Makoto exclaimed when he felt Haru's tail teasing his right nipple.

"I know how sensitive you nipples are Makoto...don't think I haven't seen you masturbate in the bathroom after you watched that porn with Rin. I've seen you touching your nipples every time you do it," Haru said.

"S-stop looking during my private moments!" Makoto exclaimed, but he arch back when Haru licked his slit and his tail pushed his nipple in the right spot. "A-ah...H-Haru..." Makoto moaned, he felt some of his saliva coming out of his mouth, he could barely speak.

"Nng...I need some stimulation," Haru panted. He got off of Makoto and told him to sit up.

"Eh? what are you-" Haru grabbed him from behind and force Makoto to sit on his knees.

"Hope you're flexible," Haru said.

"E-eh?"

Haru positioned himself near Makoto's hole and thrust upwards. Makoto felt uncomfortable doing this while the both of them arr on their knees, but Makoto couldn't help but feel pleasure when Haru managed to hit him in that particular spot.

"A-ah right there Haru!" Makoto moaned.

"A-ah...will this help you as well?" Haru suddenly started pumping Makoto's cock with his hands, and Makoto couldn't take it.

"A-ah Haru!" Makoto panted, his brain was a complete mess. With Haru thrusting inside him and his hands pumping his own cock, Makoto couldn't take it. He needed to cum. "I-I'm going to cum!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Nng...me too," Haru panted.

With one last thrust, Makoto came all over the bed and Haru's hands, and soon Haru came inside him. The two collapsed on the bed, and Haru started licking his hands that had Makoto's cum on them.

"Ah...hope you're not going to get pregnant since I came into you," Haru said.

"You really don't understand human anatomy do you?"

"Not particularly...but guessing from how you said that...human males don't get pregnant either," Haru said.

Makoto looked at him and started laughing, "you have a lot to learn about being human Haru."

"...Then I hope you'll be patient with me as you teach me then," Haru said as he snuggled up to Makoto.

"...You know...if you turn back into a cat..it'll be awkward as hell," Makoto sighed.

"Don't worry about that...as long as you love me, then I'll stay human," Haru said.

"...That won't be hard then..." Makoto blushed and covered his face with his arms.

"...Say it," Haru said.

"Do I have to?"

"Say it," Haru said as he started patting Makoto's back, almost like a cat would do.

"Alright alright...I love you Haru...and thank you for being part of my life," Makoto said.

"I love you too, Makoto," Haru then kissed him on the lips and the two laid there. Laying like this was similar to when Haru was still a cat, minus being naked, but somehow, it was different, a nice difference. Makoto subconsciously started stroking Haru's hair.

"...Haru...are you purring?" Makoto asked when he hears a familiar noise he knows too well.

"...I'm still part cat Makoto," Haru said.

"Aw, your tail is wagging," Makoto cooed.

"Whose fault is that?" Haru huffed.

"Haru-chan is very cute," Makoto giggled. Haru suddenly got tired of the teasing and towered over Makoto. "Eh?"

"Why don't we go for another round since you think I'm so cute, Makoto," Haru smirked. Makoto paled and almost regretted teasing Haru. Almost.

* * *

 

Even though Haru and Makoto are now dating, they knew they have to reveal the secret to Rin, especially since he'll find out sooner or later.

"...You're telling me...this guy is your fucking cat?"

"Yes Rin," Makoto said.

"Oh come on Makoto, don't give me such a lame joke like that, it's not funny," Rin sighed.

"I-I'm not joking, I'm serious!" Makoto said.

"Geez Mako, you were always a terrible liar," Rin smiled and started patting Makoto's head.

"Oi, lay your hands off of my Makoto!" Haru said as he scratched Rin's hand.

"Haru!"

"...Holy shit...he is your fucking cat," Rin said as he stared at Haru.

"I told you, now you believe me?"

"...I do...but there's still one thing I need to say," Rin said.

"Alright, what is it?"

"...You'll fucking date your cat but not me!? What the fuck!" Rin exclaimed.

As Rin continued complaining, Makoto tried to calm Rin down and Haru continued hugging Makoto's arm protectively. Thing will never be normal ever again, but everyone guesses that's fine. 


End file.
